She will be Loved
by CaliforniaMexico
Summary: Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more
**So a few things have change in my story. I really like the idea of Harold Finch and Joselyn Carter being close. I also like the idea of a triangle between Mark Snow, Joselyn Carter and John Reese. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this story.**

 ** _Beauty queen of only eighteen_**  
 ** _She had some trouble with herself_**  
 ** _He was always there to help her_**  
 ** _She always belonged to someone else_**

 ** _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_**  
 ** _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_**

Being able to meet new people and being able to understand human interaction has always been difficult for me but as I look at my godson Taylor Carter I cannot help but despise The Machine. You see, the machine that I created holds secrets and people life's which I know realized can be something that if people find out I created it while cause people to hate me. There are only a handful of people that I truly care about and that is the love of my life Grace, my godson Taylor Carter, his mother Joselyn Carter, John Reese my partner, my ex-partner Nathan and detective Fusco. As you can see, I am only a man of certain friends. I have always felt as a child that having to many can lead to heartbreak. Now, I have realized that having friends in general has let me to have heartbreak. I lost the love of my life Grace and one of my bestfriends Nathan. I have never wanted children but when Joss fell pregnant she asked me to become the child's godfather. I could not turn away from my childhood friend because we had been through so much together.

Then I felt Taylor kick in her tummy and I instantly fell for the little child and made a vow that I would protect him as if he were my own and his mother. Joss was there when I lost Grace and our friend Nathan so I hold very close to my heart. You can even say that she is my sister. As all these thoughts are rooming through my head I did not notice John come in. "Hey Harold. Do we have a new number?" he asks me.

I turn around in surprise which I can see catches him by surprise. I just smile at him because I hold a secret that will change his life forever. "Yes, John we do have a new number. His name is Mark Snow. Perhaps you have heard of him?" I ask him.

I look into John's eyes I can see them get angry. You see, when they both got sent to the military they fell in love with the same person. The one women that would change both their lives. She was the one that got two close friends to hate each other and turn against each other. What scares me is that when the truth comes out John may go into the deep end.

"Can you get Shaw to work this case with Fusco? I am suddenly feeling ill today Finch." He says to me try to fake a cough.

I narrow my eyes then roll them. "No, John. I need you to work it because you were once really close to him. I also have something things that I need to share with you before you work this case. You see, I know all about a woman name Joselyn Carter." Once I mention Joss's name his eyes became tear eyed.

"What do you know about Joss?" he said with a warning voice.

"John, I know everything. What you do not know is that she is my bestfriend. She is more like my sister. I have known her since we were 3 years old. I know that you think she died and but what you do not know is that Mark found out she was pregnant and told her that you had died. After two years of being alone she finally gave into Mark and started dating him. I did not know who you were but what I did know was that Mark is not a good guy. I also later found out from Joss that you are her son's father. You should know that Taylor, your son, is my godson. He has her looks and your personality." I said to him.

As he was trying to take in all of the information that I just told him you could see different emotions appear on his face. "Where is my son and my wife Harold?" he said to me in a voice that gave me chills.

I gave him the address and then followed him out. Maybe Mark Snow could wait. As we get in the car and I start driving there I am think of all the worst case scenarios so that I can find out what I would do to make sure no one is hurt. As we get there, he looks at me because Joss lives right next to me. " I told you that she was my sister. Well, my sister without being my blood. What are you going to do John?" I ask him.

"I am going to get my wife and son and protect them Harold." He says.

As we get out of the car, we walk up the steps and knock on the door. It opens and Joss comes out with a smile on her face. It drops right away then she begins to cry. The instincts in me come to alive and I push John aside and hugger. "Is it really you John? Harold, how did you bring John to me?" she says once she stops crying.

"I am not dead Joss. Can we come in to speak to you?" John asks her in a sweet voice.

She nods her head at us and lets us in. We look around and you can see pictures of all her love ones like me and Taylor. You can also see a picture of her and Mark and her and Fusco. Then there is one of her, me and Taylor together. She tells us to sit on her brown leather couches. "I thought you were dead John. Mark told me that you died in a fire in Germany. Why would he lie to me?" she says curiously looking at her "dead" husband.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
